Season 1
Season 1 of Glitch consists of #6 episodes. The season premiered on July 9, 2015. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes Series 1 (2015) | Viewers = 511,000 | ShortSummary = Sergeant James Hayes is called to the cemetery late at night to find six naked, filthy, disoriented people. He begins an investigation and is shocked to discover that one of them is his late wife Kate, who had died two years before. The returned remember their first names, but all except Kate seem not to know who they are. Carlo speaks only Italian; he realizes who he is late in the episode and begins talking about his brother Alessandro. Dr McKellar happens to be treating a man named Alessandro who is in his 90s, so James takes Carlo to see him. On the road to Alessandro's house, Carlo begins bleeding from the eyes. James stops to see if he is all right; Carlo leaves the car and turns to ash as he crosses the bridge. James tells Dr McKellar what happened, asking her to keep it secret until they can learn more about what is happening. Vic finds Carlo's grave after witnessing his death on the bridge. James heads home, and it is shown that he has a new wife who is pregnant. As the episode comes to a close, another man is seen digging his way out of his grave. | LineColor = 5F523A }} | Viewers = 442,000 | ShortSummary = Kate remembers that she underwent a mastectomy, but now she has her breasts again. Dr McKellar runs some tests on her and does not find any irregularities, meaning that her cancer seems to have gone. The man seen emerging from his grave at the end of the previous episode runs into a female change room. The Risen try to work out who they are and why they have returned. Kristen starts to experience bleeding as she and James approach the bridge where Carlos died, and James stops the car. Meanwhile, James is torn between his two loves and turns to Vic for help. Fearing for their safety, Elishia hides the Risen from Vic. Kate and Maria run to the cemetery, where Maria realizes that her daughter Anna is also dead. They then go to Kate and James' house and Kate is devastated to learn that James has a new wife, her old friend Sarah. Vic has an accident while driving his car, but he seems to be left with only a gash on his forehead. Elishia takes the Risen to an unknown location and will not tell James where they are. | LineColor = 5F523A }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Vic is behaving very strangely after his accident and is obsessed with finding the Risen. James finds Maria in a church. She tells him to take her to see her husband, who is suffering dementia and is in a rest home, in exchange for her taking him to where the rest of the Risen are hidden. During the visit, her husband calls her a whore, distressing her and prompting her to remember a scene in which a boy tried to caress her legs. Maria and James go to see that boy, now a middle-aged man, and Maria asks what happened on that occasion. He says that she slapped him. James asks him how Maria died, and he replies "in a car accident." Meanwhile, Elisha and the rest of the Risen realize that there is an invisible boundary around the town. Paddy has a revelation about his identity and takes a box from his old house. Kate and James spend the night together. As the episode comes to a close, Maria is crying at her daughter's tomb, and Vic approaches her saying that he has been looking for her to help her. | LineColor = 5F523A }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Vic convinces Maria that Elishia is not really trying to help them, but that she is trying to use them for her own professional gain. He convinces her to take him to the Risen by making her believe that they can bring her daughter back to life. She realises that he is not really trying to help her; she tries to get away from him but he kills her. Kirstie gets restless and sets off to find some answers for herself, and James helps her discover that she was murdered and her boyfriend was convicted—but she realises that he did not do it. John leaves the group due to his unpredictable and aggressive behaviour and ends up assaulting a store clerk. He later attempts suicide due to his inability to remember anything about his past. Elishia helps him uncover his past as a murderer. James gets a tip on Paddy and finds him in the woods and takes him to the others. After much effort, Paddy finally opens the box that he took from his house. Kate reveals herself to James' new wife Sarah. | LineColor = 5F523A }} | Viewers = 332,000 | ShortSummary = Sarah struggles to come to terms with Kate being alive. She, James, and Kate try to navigate their complex love triangle and come to terms with what to do. Charlie uncovers some confusing things about his past from a local bar keep, while Vic tracks down Elishia and John. Vic is aggressive with Elishia and John attacks him but Vic gets the upper hand with his gun and forces Elishia to call James. Paddy remembers his wife and realises he is kin to Beau and his family. He enlists Beau to help him get his house and wealth back. Vic attacks James, Elishia, Paddy and Beau but injures himself chasing them and they finally get the upper hand. James discovers Maria's body in Vic's car. | LineColor = 5F523A }} | Viewers = 383,000 | ShortSummary = Elishia and James deduce that Vic killed Maria and James tries to confront him as to why she was missing. Vic is given Morphine by Elishia before he can answer, raising suspicion. Elishia operates on Vic due to the injury he sustained in the chase earlier. Charlie and Kirstie bury Maria's body. Chris picks up Kate after stopping her on her motorcycle, and she listens tearfully as he speaks to Kate's mum on his phone. Chris then locks her in a cell at the station. James comes to get Kate so she can help with Vic's operation since she used to be a nurse. When Vic awakens, he gives John a silver whistle that Elishia had found in his grave. John uses it, and everyone suddenly remembers everything about their deaths. This leads John to believe Vic, so he helps to force all the Risen into Elishia's van and they take them to the bridge out of town. As they attempt to force everyone over the bridge, James begs them to stop before shooting Vic in the head, killing him. Sarah goes into labour but there are complications after the birth. Elishia grabs all of her medicine before driving off into the night. Back at the hospital, the doctor tells James that Sarah technically died for a moment. James goes into the corridor and listens to a voicemail from Chris, who has discovered that Dr. Elishia McKeller died 4 years ago. | LineColor = 5F523A }} }} Image gallery Image:Placeholder References * The sound and visual work of artist Gary James Joynes: http://www.clinkersound.com/ External links * [https://www.netflix.com/title/80108495 Glitch] on Netflix * | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}